


Pilot

by BeesAreMyKink



Series: Love Bites [1]
Category: Monster girl - Fandom, Original Work, Wolf Girl - Fandom
Genre: Caring, Established Relationship, F/M, Human, Human Boyfriend, Love, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Gestures, Vanilla, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Reveal, human on werewolf, sweet relationship, werewolf girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesAreMyKink/pseuds/BeesAreMyKink
Summary: Miguel is a regular guy with a regular life. Except for the fact that his girlfriend, Lana, is a werewolf.





	Pilot

“Remember the groceries, bruh”

The text was from Lana, the message accompanied by a picture of her on the right side. She was the girl of my dreams, best friend and most trusted confidant. I quickly tap out a message back.

“Not like I’d forget lol”

It’d been about 9 months now since we started dating, almost as if fate had drawn us to each other. We’d both met through one of our mutual friends, Markus, and we’d hit it off almost instantly. I wouldn’t exactly consider ourselves misfits but we weren’t exactly the most social people and being around each other almost created an aura of safety and warmth for us. Eventually, SHE asked me out on a date, something I’d always wanted to ask her myself but never found the confidence to do so. The dates were always the best, we both got to experience new things and even find out interests we never knew we had. Life with Lana was almost like a fantasy, as if an angel had graced herself into my life. The bus approaches my stop, which was relatively close to the supermarket. Normally, if I’d stayed back at my old apartment, this would’ve been an inconvenient detour but ever since I’d moved in with Lana, it’d become part of my commute back home. The town we lived in was relatively small, so much so that you’d run into familiar faces almost daily. The staff of the supermarket knew me so well that they could greet me by name.

“The usual, Miguel?” asks Tom, one of the employees.

“Yep!” I reply with a smile as I pick up a basket and make my way towards the aisles.

I’d been so often that a path had been hardwired into my brain and I could just let autopilot do its thing, guiding me effortlessly through the usual aisles. Bread, mayonnaise, chocolate and some pizza ingredients were the usual items that needed to be restocked at home. The oddest one was the last item, the meat. Every trip, I had to buy a lot more meat than the average consumer would, almost triple the amount The total, because of all the lamb, chicken and beef was bumped from a $30.52 to a whopping $80.13. Though we both worked, it was only part time as we both had to study, meaning that we were always on a tight budget and grocery trips such as these was basically walking on thin ice. I paid for the groceries and started to walk back home, as it wasn’t too far from the shopping strips. After a couple of quick turns into corners, the house enters my field of view, I hastened my pace. The transition between moving from an apartment to a house was a very peculiar one, as one is not used to the amount of space that is readily available after living in an apartment for so long. Hands full, I kicked the door thrice as means of knocking. The door swings forwards, causing me to jump back in fear that I’d get my shin slammed. Lana looks at me with the goofiest grin and gestures me to get inside. Her hair is frizzy and undone, as if she’d just woken up. But we both knew that she was up late working on her lab reports. She was hard working, no doubt, getting up at around 6 to go to her classes and working from 10 till 3 and on top of that, doing half the chores in the house. Though I had my own classes to attend and job to work, there was no way I could juggle schedule like her’s. She gives me a peck on the way in, making me blush. I set the groceries down on the counter and mechanically start to sort them into the pantry and fridge.

“This for me?” she asks, holding the lamb.

“Yep, just leave some for the rest of the week”

“I’ll try” 

She peels the cling wrap of the tray and starts to eat the meat. Raw. She eats as if she’d been starved for days on end, swallowing faster than she can chew. Anybody else would’ve been surprised and maybe even disgusted at her but I was used to it. What else can you do when you have a werewolf as a girlfriend?


End file.
